Dakishimetai
by SaphSoul
Summary: Title means "I want to embrace you" AlleXMarie. Bad summary, sorry.


AlleXMarie!!

* * *

Day after day, it's always the same. Unable to see the grey ceiling above her; unable to hear the sound of the beeping machines; unable to feel the cold prison that was always around her; unable to taste the air, or smell the nothingness that was in the air. The only thing she could do was scream. Scream in her mind, begging, pleading, praying that someone would hear her. She hated this. She hated being so trapped, unable to do anything but lie there. Someone had to answer her, to free her from the restraint that was her body, to set her free, to keep her sane. But who would answer? Who in the world could hear quantum brainwaves? No one. Even so, she screamed. She cried out and hoped against hope, throwing everything onto that 0.00001 chance that someone would hear her and respond. She knew it was useless, but she couldn't stop. Then, her prayers were answered. He came.

Day after day she would see through his eyes. He would share what he went through with her, tell her what he was reading, let her know what it was like to run. She gave him the name Allelujah, calling him her angel. Before she knew it, she was in love. Although she was very grateful and content with just the fact that he was there, she wanted more. She wanted to be able to share it with him. What was a book? He had told her, and even read to her through their brainwaves, but she still did not know what it was. The feel of something called paper. She had never felt it with her own fingers, only through his. She longed to sit with him and read with him. She wanted so badly to feel the warmth that resonated from him as they sat side-by-side. She wanted to feel his soft fingers as they both reached to turn the page. More than anything, she wanted to touch him.

Another day comes and she feels something she thought she was incapable of. Happiness. She is expecting him to come, like he always does. She wants to see his face again, knowing that her memory doesn't do him justice. Where is he? Why isn't he here? She calls through their secret link, asking where he is. She gets nothing. His kind presence has vanished, she reaches with her mind, pleading that he is there. She grasps at nothingness. As the reality comes back to her, she screams. She is alone, there is nobody out there. He has left her, left her to be devoured by the eternal darkness that is her life. How could she have been so stupid? She thought. Naturally he would disappear. He had the use of his body, something she didn't. He was capable of great things, she knew that by asking him to come to her she would be stripping that future away from him, she knew that. But she didn't care. She was born without her senses, the least she deserved was a little shred of happiness. She was allowed to be a little selfish when it came to that. Wasn't she? But no. He had gone, and the crushing darkness that he had saved her from came flooding back, enveloping her in it's cold, emotionless embrace. So different from his warm presence.

Another day goes by, he does not talk to her and she is starting to lose hope that he will ever come back. She thought it was her fault, she pushed him into a corner by making him come every day. She was the one that got the most happiness from him, like a leech. When this though occurs to her she is crushed by such deep sadness, she feels as though her very being is dematerializing. It's fine. She tells herself. If she is gone, then he will be free, she will feel no pain, no longing, nothing.

On the brink of death another though occurs to her. She had never asked him to come, never made him promise. He did that on his own. And, every time she spoke to him, he smiled. Could it be? Did he enjoy it as much as she did? So she wasn't the only one that got happiness? On the edge of life she makes one wish. She wants to move. She wants to find him with her own body. She wants to feel him. To be embraced by that warmth once more. It's okay if it's only once, but that one time is all she wants. Just to be able to embrace him.

* * *

I know it sucks. But I was bored and thought 'I haven't done an AlleXMarie fic yet!' Either way, I know this one's weak. For those that read this to the end, you have my thanks. I'm thinking about doing a chapter fic with these two, but I'm still thinking. If you want, let me know via review. Thank you.

-Saph


End file.
